Una vez
by Soledad en el silencio
Summary: "Una vez en la vida, encuentras a quien realmente amas, por ahora y para siempre, un amor que nunca terminara"


Caminó a paso muy lento, ya que más daba, al fin y al cabo su historia había llegado a su fin. Podía sentir como las finas gotas de lluvia empapaban su rostro, o quizás ¿eran sus lágrimas? Ya no lo sabía, y ¿para qué saberlo? Eso nada más era una tortura, todo lo bello que había conocido se extinguió sin un punto de retorno, simplemente se evaporó. Era cierto, tener esa clase de pensamientos no era común a su edad, pero estaba segura que a su edad tampoco era común experimentar lo que ella experimentaba.

Su nombre era Kagome Figurashi, una muchacha de 17 años, que hacia tan solo unas horas le habían diagnosticado un tumor cerebral, un tumor que era imposible o casi imposible de operar debido a la zona en que se encontraba.

_FLASH BACK_

_Señorita Figurashi, ¿está segura de que no desea esperar a su madre?- preguntó el medico_

_Si, completamente segura- afirmó con una sonrisa forzada_

_Pues vera, las políticas del hospital no me permiten este tipo de procedimientos, usted es menor de edad- dijo el médico excusándose_

_¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo tragando duro_

_Señorita Figurashi... yo… - tartamudeó _

_¡DIGAME CUANTO TIEMPO!- gritó desesperada._

_A lo máximo seis meses- suspiró_

_Gracias- dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa para luego pararse y salir de ahí_

_¿Espere señorita, no quiere que le lea su diagnóstico?- dijo apurado el medico al ver como la puerta se cerraba tras ella._

_Kagome salió del hospital y con las últimas fuerzas llamó a su madre_

_¿Mamá?- preguntó_

_Hija! Estoy a diez minutos, ya llego ¿sí? Verás que todo estará muy bien - dijo dulcemente_

_Ya no hace falta, ya salí de la consulta- dijo suavemente_

_Pero hija... ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó muy nerviosa_

_Pues muy bien- dijo falseando la voz- ¿Te molesta si hablamos cuando llegue?_

_No, cariño, preparare algo muy rico de cenar- dijo feliz_

_Está bien mamá nos vemos_

_Cuídate- dijo terminando la charla _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sentía el corazón oprimirse cada que recordaba esas palabras: _A lo máximo seis meses, _ seis meses para ella parecían nada, era un periodo muy corto de tiempo.

Respiró muy hondo, antes de llegar a casa tenía que hacer una parada. Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la mansión Taisho, al llegar sus orbes chocolates se inundaron en lágrimas y estas comenzaron a desfilar por sus mejillas nuevamente. Sería muy duró hacerle frente a Inuyasha, a _su_ Inu.

Tocó la puerta y como siempre abrió Myoga.

Señorita Kagome ¿ Cómo le va?- pregunto muy cortés

Muy bien Myoga. ¿Está Inuyasha?- preguntó

Enseguida lo llamo- dijo para luego salir en la búsqueda del muchacho.

Kagome entró y caminó un poco por la sala, tomó un portarretratos y la observo detenidamente, como si quisiera detener el tiempo en el se encontraba foto de ella e Inuyasha, el día que se conocieron.

_FLASH BACK_

_¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó un niño ojidorado viendo con mucha curiosidad a su nueva "visitante"_

_Hola!- saludó muy alegre- Yo soy Kagome- dijo sonriéndole_

_Khe! Que feo nombre- dijo el pequeño haciendo una mueca de asco_

_La pequeña solo atino a llorar y golpearlo._

_Mi nombre no es feo! El feo eres tú- dijo muy molesta_

_Hey! Deja de golpearme!... Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó el pequeño buscando ayuda_

_Kagome lo miró muy enojada y algo divertida por la reacción tan cobarde que tenía el pequeño al llamar a su madre pero segundos después todo se convirtió en asombro, se acercó a milímetros de su cara y pestañeo varias veces haciendo sonrojar al pequeño._

_Me gustan tus ojos!- dijo al fin _

_Son hermosos!- dijo vanidoso_

_Si! – dijo la pequeña- ¿Te gustan los míos?- preguntó abriéndolos lo más que pudo_

_El pequeño Inuyasha la miró unos segundos y asintió_

_¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- preguntó Kagome muy contenta por la respuesta_

_Solo si no me golpeas más!- dijo el pequeño._

_Trato!- dijo la pequeña estirando su mano_

_Trato!- contesto Inuyasha estrechándola_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y nunca cumpliste tu promesa- dijo Inuyasha mirándola divertido

Kagome se sobresaltó y le sonrió

Hola- susurró Kagome

Hola princesa! Pero si estas empapada!, ¿Qué sucedió? - dijo acercándose a sus labios

Inuyasha... yo... tenemos que hablar- dijo evadiendo el beso

Él aludido la miró extrañado, jamás se había negado a un beso suyo. La miró y se sentó

Dime, cariño- dijo suavemente

¿Recuerdas, cuando me dijiste que si alguna vez te dejaba de querer tu fueras el primero en saberlo?- dijo sintiendo desmoronarse por dentro

Si.- susurro- ¿cómo olvidarlo?- balbuceo

_FLASH BACK_

_Kag, ¿ te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó muy tímido_

_Claro que si amor- dijo dulcemente _

_Está bien, cuando tú me dejes de querer ¿prometes que me lo dirás? ¿Prometes que yo seré el primero en saberlo?_

_Kagome lo miró pensativa y negó _

_¿No me lo dirás? ¿Jugarías conmigo?- dijo dolido_

_La muchacha estalló a carcajadas dejando a un Inuyasha completamente confundido_

_Hay tontito. ¿Sabes por qué nunca te lo diré?- preguntó divertida_

_Inuyasha negó._

_Porque jamás llegará ese día. Yo jamás te dejaré de amar- dijo besándolo_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Me equivoqué- dijo en un susurro- Ese día llegó.

Inuyasha la miró atónito, completamente confundido.

De... ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó

Yo, yo ya no te quiero más- dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Inuyasha se levantó y la miró

¿Puedo saber porque ?- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Kagome agachó la cabeza y apretó sus manos haciéndolas un puño.

Esta mentira le dolería en el alma

Es… es por alguien más- dijo muy bajito

Ella esperaba que Inuyasha le reclamara y aventara cosas o que la botara de su casa, que la tratase muy mal pero él estaba quieto en su sitio, sin moverse ni articular palabra.

Kagome acaba de romperle el corazón, acaba de decirle que lo dejaba por otro, que no lo amaba más y él estaba parado ahí como un idiota, ni siquiera la muy cobarde podía mirarlo a la cara. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Gritarle? ¿Botarla a empujones? Suspiro y clavó su vista en ella. En la dueña de su corazón, la que hace fracción de segundo acaba de matarlo.

Y.. ¿Qué pensaste que haría en este momento? Te tengo justo al frente, llorosa, tratando de decirme que amas a otro.- dijo suavemente

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

¿Qué pensabas que te diría? Estoy al frente de la realidad, tú ya no me quieres más…- dijo tragando duro

Inuyasha- balbuceo

¿Pensabas que te odiaría? ¿Que sería capaz de maldecirte o levantarte la mano?... Vamos Kagome me conoces muy bien. ¿Cómo te haría daño? Cuando yo si fui honesto, yo si te quise.- dijo muy bajito

Kagome no cabía en su asombro. Inuyasha estaba parado ahí en frente de ella, actuando muy maduro.

Inuyasha… no me odies- susurro

¿Odiarte?- pregunto- Tal vez yo nunca te trate tan bien como debería haberlo hecho, tal vez no te amé lo suficiente, pude decirte pequeñas cosas, pude haber hecho sentir más importante, pero siempre estuviste en mi mente. Tal vez no te abracé en los momentos que lo necesitabas. Si te hice sentir en segundo lugar, lo siento, siempre fuiste lo primero para mí. Kagome ¿tú crees que yo podría odiarte? Eso nunca- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Espero que seas muy feliz y disculpa que no te acompañe más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir… permiso- dijo desapareciendo de su vista

Kagome sintió el pecho cerrarse, acababa de lastimar a Inuyasha, la persona más importante sobre la faz de la tierra para ella, acababa de romperle el corazón.

Señorita, ¿desea que le traiga un calmante? – preguntó un sereno Myoga

No, muchas gracias- dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar

Camino a paso lento, ya había pasado lo peor, con Inuyasha se quedaba su corazón.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ya verás que serás un gran médico- susurró_

_Lo sé, ese es mi gran sueño- dijo muy divertido_

_Lo sé Inu- contesto Kagome acariciándolo_

_¿Vez como no me conoces tan bien como parece?_

_¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó_

_Porque mi más grande sueño eres tú- dijo besándola_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Kagome sabía que el sueño de Inuyasha era ser él medico más prestigioso y con ella enferma él jamás lo lograría es por eso que debía hacerse a un lado, pues si Inuyasha realmente se enteraba de lo que sucedía sería capaz de dejar todo por ella incluyendo la beca que le habían ofrecido para ir a Alemania a hacer unos estudios.

Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él, era su futuro y su felicidad, jamás podría arruinarle la vida de esa manera y menos si se trataban de tan solo seis meses.

Caminó muy despacio perdiéndose en los recuerdos felices que tubo junto a él, sintiéndose muy miserable, jamás lo cambiaría por otro, pero sabía que era la única forma de separarlo de ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado, jamás se lo había visto venir, hace tan solo un par de semanas atrás estaban tan bien y ahora todo estaba mal, estaba realmente mal.

Suspiro y secó el rastro de lágrimas se observó frente al espejo y ensayó su mejor sonrisa, jamás había sonreído sintiéndose como se sentía ahora, jamás había fingido una sonrisa, jamás se había enamorado como lo hizo de Kagome… Kagome quien lo traicionó de la manera más cruel y despiadada. Le dolía en el alma imaginarla al lado de otro.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos unos segundos.

Joven Inuyasha, los invitados de su padre ya llegaron- informó Myoga

Gracias- dijo Inuyasha fingiendo una sonrisa

Myoga lo observó durante un par de segundos y salió de la habitación dejándolo aún más solo.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y escucho la melodía que venía a lo lejos.

_Once in a lifetime, you find the one you really love  
For now and forever, one love that never ends_

Una vez en la vida, encuentras a quien realmente amas, por ahora y para siempre, un amor que nunca terminara- repitió- Kagome …– dijo en un suspiro

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella y se levantó, se vio por última vez frente al espejo, no se notaba que había llorado y daba gracias al cielo si su madre lo veía así no lo resistiría, se acomodó la corbata y se dirigió a su infierno, a mostrar una careta como todos las personas reunidas en ese salón.

Bajo por los escaleras y vio a su madre muy animada charlando con una jovencita que a simple vista parecía tener su misma edad.

Hey Inuyasha ven aquí te presentaré a alguien- dijo su madre

Caminó hasta ellas y les dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

Esta es Kikyo Tamakoto – dijo entusiasmada – Y este es mi guapísimo hijo Inuyasha Taisho- dijo mirándola

Un placer- saludó Inuyasha sin mucho interés

Ya veo porque tu madre se encarga tanto de alagarte, eres aún más guapo en persona- dijo picara

Inuyasha sonrió y la observo, se parecía a Kagome, claro que ella era frívola, eso se notaba a kilómetros.

¿Y tienes novia?- preguntó interesada

Tenía- se apresuró su madre a contestar

Inuyasha las observo y comprendió todo, Myoga le había ido con el chisme a su madre… Acababa de empezar su infierno

Kagome llego hasta su casa, se secó las lágrimas y puso su mejor sonrisa, sabía que la bombardearían con mil preguntas y no podía quebrarse, había decidido ocultarle todo a su familia, ellos no merecían sufrir, ella no los podría ver sufrir. Abrió la puerta y con ella el infierno que se le venía encima.

Hola c:

Esta historia la tenía desde hace bastante aunque algo incompleta, & pues se me ocurrió publicarla espero que les guste. C:


End file.
